Mystery Train Island
| preceded = Shrink Ray Island | suceeded = Game Show Island}} Mystery Train Island, sometimes abbreviated as MT, and commonly known as Mystery Train, is the 21st island released on Poptropica, being released for members on September 9, 2011 and for non-members on October 7, 2011. In it, you climb aboard a train and must solve a mystery before the Chicago World's Fair is completely ruined. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours From the Trailer Walkthrough Getting on the Train When you land on the island, go left until you find Thomas Edison trying to push his luggage onto the train. Talk to him and help him with that. Now you just have to organize the suitcases into size order (smallest one on the left side and tallest on the right side) and then click on the wooden plank. Edison then gives you the Train Ticket and leaves. Now enter the train. Meet the Passengers Now, before you talk to Edison, you have to talk with all the passengers on the train. Also, there's a Pencil in the VIP Car 2. Pick it up. Once you do all that, enter Thomas Edison's cabin. A Secret Compartment Clue Thomas Edison will show you his device, but then he leaves for a few seconds and when he does, the lights run off and when they go back on, the device mysteriously disappears. Now you must find the thief and return the device. First, talk to the N.Y. Times Reporter. He says he saw Mark Twain hiding something in a secret compartment in his cabin. Now head to Twain's cabin and talk to him. He'll say that there's no secret compartment in his cabin and allows you to check his cabin. Then click the second to top right-side square and a secret compartment will open. Then he reveals that he hid a manuscript for his new book, 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn', on that secret compartment and didn't want anyone to read it yet. The Unscheduled Stop Suddenly, the train stops. When you're outside, talk to the N.Y. Times Reporter. He just remembered that he heard footsteps heading towards Edison's cabin, and maybe they left a clue behind. Talk to the man on the left and he says he could use some fresh air. Then the train starts working again. Disaster Prune Race over next to Edison's cabin, where you'll find prune juice on the floor. Click it. Now head left to the Dining Car, and ask the Porter about the prune juice. S/he says s/he can't tell you what the passengers ordered and then s/he rips out the order from their notepad and tosses it off the train and leaves. Grab the Notepad, then use the Pencil to reveal an imprint of the orders. If you do that, you'll find out that Nikola Tesla ordered prune juice. The Coal Hard Facts Tesla has locked himself in his cabin and he won't talk to you. Head to the Luggage Car. When you arrive, you'll notice that Tesla's suitcase has coal smudges all over it. Click on it and suddenly, a pair of Scissors is thrown at you. Grab them and go to the Coal Car. Find the Coal Man and ask him about the Coal Smudges. He says he did go for a snack but he didn't go near the luggage and tells you to ask the Porter. Go to the Vip Car 2 and ask the porter about it. (S)he confirms that it's true. Poptropican in Porter's Clothing Now go to the Luggage Car, where you'll find Moreau. Talk to her, and she'll suggest that since you look like the Porter, you could dress up like him/her to get into Tesla's cabin. Enter the Porter Closet and pick up the Porter Outfit. Put it on and go to Tesla's cabin. He will let you in. When you're in, pick up the jug of prune juice on the table, then click on Tesla. He'll ask you three times to fill his cup, then he will need to go to the bathroom. While he's gone, check everything at least once, and you'll find the Luggage Key under the bird cage. Then Tesla will come back, and he will tell you to leave. Case Closed? Head to the Luggage Car, and use the Luggage Key to open Tesla's suitcase, and inside you will find the Edison's Device! Click on it and Moreau will inform a security guard. Soon a guard appears forcing Tesla to go into the Coal Car. After that, you will deliver the device to Edison's cabin. He'll then remember that the device was running at the time of the theft and it could captured the thief's image. The footage on the device will show Tesla on the other side of the train during the theft and you will earn a Grainy Picture. The Mystery Continues Tesla is now in the the Coal Car, but the guard is blocking the way. So you have to go into the Luggage Car and go up through the door at the top of the car. Now that you're on top of the train, go to the right jumping from car to car, ducking under the tunnels and jumping over the lights until you find another door on the floor. Go down through it and you'll land in the Coal Car. Talk to Me There you'll see Tesla chained. Give him the Pencil, and he'll give you a Sketch of His Cabin. Now go to his cabin. After that, click examine on the cabin sketch, then click use. Use the pencil to circle Tesla's briefcase, that is open. Then go talk to him again. He'll say that briefcase contained his most important invention and he has no idea how did somebody open it, since the key was still around his neck. The Truth about Weisz Go to Erik Weisz's cabin and ask him about the briefcase. He'll say, with a odd behavior, that he doesn't know anyone like that. Now go to the VIP Car 2 and ask the N.Y. Times Reporter about Erik Weisz's odd behavior. He'll give you a New York Times article. Now head back to Weisz's cabin, but he's not there. Pick up the Lock Pick Bag and Weisz will walk in. Saving Houdini Seeing that you know his true identify, Weisz runs away through a ceiling door in his cabin. Jump up there too. Now that you're on top of the train again, he'll run over the car roofs until fall into the Freight Car. Follow him, and when you land, you'll see something big with a large cloth draped over it and a rope tying the cloth. Use your Scissors to cut the rope and drop the cloth, and you will find Weisz trapped in his famous water tank. Now you have to unlock all the locks by lifting each pin to the red line with Weisz picks before he runs out of air. Once you do that, you'll save Weisz and confront him as the thief. But Weisz will prove himself innocent and tell you that if you find out what Tesla was hiding in the briefcase, you'll be close to uncovering the real thief. Then Weisz disappears in a cloud of smoke. Transformer is Prime Go back to Tesla and talk to him. He'll agree that if you free him from the chains, he'll talk. Use the Lock Pick Bag to free Tesla, just like you did with Weisz. After that, Tesla will tell you that he was carrying a small Transformer, a device that can power the Ferris Wheel. Now, go to Twain's cabin and ask him about the Transformer. He will tell you that perhaps you should talk to that mysterious fellow in the last car. Solving the Crime Head left to a car known as Pinkerton Security. The guard in there is asleep. Try to pass to the car in the left without waking up the guard. Now you'll see President Grover Cleveland. Talk to him, and then you have to connect all the clues as he tells the story, and it will be like this: "When the lights went out, Nikola Tesla was peeping through Edison's door while holding a glass of prune juice. When he heard Edison coming back, he ran, sloshing the juice over the sides of his glass. (...) The thief then snuck into the Coal Car and hit the brakes, causing a distraction. The thief then took the device to the Luggage Car - Hence the coal smudges on the trunk. (...) Or was it? Perhaps the thief switched name tags between his own trunk and Tesla's. When the train stopped, the thief could have snuck outside and thrown the key into Tesla's cabin. The trunk you thought was Tesla's was the thief's all along! (...) That's just it! It was easy enough for the thief to access Tesla's cabin. Much harder to get at the thing Tesla never lets out of his sight, not ever when he went to the bathroom: His briefcase. (...) Precisely. the thief's real goal, all along, was Tesla's Transformer". Now, you'll realize that if you can identify the truck's owner, you'll identify the thief. The Last Twist of the Tracks Now go to the Luggage Car and use the Luggage Key to open 'Nikola Tesla's' trunk and pull away a sheet in the trunk to reveal a bunch of French stuff. You realize that the thief is French. Ask Gustave Eiffel about the French Items. He'll say that is a lady's handkerchief. You then realize that the thief is Mademoiselle Moreau. Then the train stops. You arrived at the Fair. All's Fair that Ends Fair Suddently, you appear out of the train at the Fair. Go left until you see Moreau. Her plan is to keep Paris and its World Fair on top, Moreau took the Transformer so the Ferris Wheel can't work. Then she runs away to the left. Follow her, and you'll see Moreau manipulating the Chicago Police into thinking that you're a bad guy. To escape the Police, jump up a ladder and try to get away from the floor. Pass all the obstacles and go to the left. Pass the Persian Palace Bellydancers and go to the very edge, and you'll find Moreau manipulating more Police, then she runs runs away again. Now jump from the canopy to the closest totem pole, and jump from totem to totem until you reach the last one, then go the left. Now you'll see Moreau climbing up the Wheel to escape you. Now use stringed lights and wheel cars to climb up the Ferris Wheel. Then Moreau tosses the invention off the Wheel. Now, quickly jump up to a hung-up rope and use it to swing across the other side of the Ferris Wheel, and on the way, you'll grab the Transformer. When you make it to the other side, continue climbing up until you confront Moreau. A close lightning strike will knock the thief off her feet and she will fall off the Ferris Wheel, landing in Weisz's water tank. Jump to the ground and give George Ferris the Transformer, then talk to Grover Cleveland, and he'll give you the medallion. The First 10 Finishers List of Finishers #Messy Ghost #Smart Sky #Spotted Lizard #Shaky Chicken #Scary Peanut #Mighty Bird #Zippy Brain #Funny Lobster #Brave Rider #White Lightning Gallery 01_messy_ghost.gif|The first place finisher, Messy Ghost. 02_smart_sky.gif|The second place finisher, Smart Sky. 03_spotted_lizard.gif|The third place finisher, Spotted Lizard. 04_shaky_chicken.gif|The fourth place finisher, Shaky Chicken. 05_scary_peanut.gif|The fifth place finisher, Scary Peanut. 06_mighty_bird.gif|The sixth place finisher, Mighty Bird. 07_zippy_brain.gif|The seventh place finisher, Zippy Brain. 08_funny_lobster.gif|The eighth place finisher, Funny Lobster. 09_brave_rider.gif|The ninth place finisher, Brave Rider. 10_white_lightning.gif|The tenth place finisher, White Lightning. Congrats_to_First_10.jpg|The blog post announcing the first ten finishers. Sneak Peek Game For the main article on Mystery Train Island's sneak peek game, D.C. Diner, go here. Clues *Motion Capture Device *Mark Twain's Secret Compartment *Nikola Tesla Hiding in Cabin *Spilled Prune Juice *Nikola Tesla Ordered Prune Juice *Coal Smudges *Coal Man Left for a Snack *Luggage Key *Grainy Picture *Pinkerton Blocking the Way *Open Briefcase *Erik Weisz's Odd Behavior *Erik Weisz's True Identity *Nikola Tesla is Hiding Something *Transformer *French Items in Trunk Characters *You *Thomas Alva Edison *Nikola Tesla *Mademoiselle Moreau *The Porter *The Conductor *The Coal Man *The Mark Twain Fanatic *The Chicago Wisher *The Woman Going on the Train *The Advice Man *The Hostess *George Ferris *The New York Times Reporter *Samuel Clemens (Mark Twain) *Erik Weisz (Harry Houdini) *Alexandre Gustave Eiffel *Susan Brownell Anthony *The Pinkerton Guards *President Grover Cleveland *The Chicago Policemen *The Lion Feeder *The Lit Torch Juggler *The Sword Juggler *The Snake Juggler *The Dagger Juggler *The Snake Charmer *The Persian Palace Bellydancers *Nikola Tesla's Pigeon *Coco *The Hungry Lions *The Charmed Cobra *The Juggled Snakes Items *Train Ticket *Telegram *Woman's Suffrage Pamphlet *Pencil *Le Monde *Scissors *Porter's Notepad *Porter Outfit *Luggage Key *Grainy Picture *Sketch of Tesla's Cabin *New York Times *Lock Pick Bag *Transformer Sketch *Transformer *Island Medallion Poptropica Store Exclusive *Mystery Train Inspector Places *Main Street (Mystery Train Island) *Coal Car *Coach Car *VIP Car 1 *Luggage Car *VIP Car 2 *Dining Car *Reverie Lounge *Freight Car *Pinkerton Security *Presidental Suite *Train Stop *Chicago Station *Midway *Ferris Wheel Common Rooms *Reverie Lounge Trivia *In Mystery Train Island, the only item you lose is the Transformer. *The scene where Moreau falls off the Ferris Wheel and into the Water Tank is similar to the scene in Shrink Ray Island, where Mr. Silva accidently shrinks himself and falls into the ant farm. *The John Bull is based off of a real John Bull, which actually took people to 1893 Chicago World's Fair. *When the John Bull turns and enters the tunnel, the Advertisement Car is missing. *In honor of Mystery Train Island, the Creators changed the Log In screen to a train chugging across the screen instead of Poptropicans running across the screen. This is the 3rd time the Log In screen was changed, after the 2009 April Fools Day celebration and the celebration of Poptropica's 20th island: Shrink Ray Island. *Mystery Train Island was released for members at 4:21 pm. 4 because Poptropica had been celebrating their 4th birthday around that time, and 21, as Mystery Train Island is the 21st island on Poptropica. *Mystery Train Island's name is based off of the movie, Mystery Train. *The crook is Mademoiselle Moreau, making the island the 5th or 6th (after Super Power Island, with Betty Jetty, Reality TV Island, which depends on the last contestant, Counterfeit Island, with the Black Widow, Big Nate Island, with Mrs. Godfrey, and Cryptids Island, with Gretchen Grimlock) to have a female main antagonist. *The Conductor of the train looks almost identical to the Conductor of the train on Wild West Island, except younger. Although, it is likely not the same Conductor, since Wild West Island most likely took place in the mid 1800s, while Mystery Train Island took place in 1893. *If you are standing a specific distance from Tesla while pouring him prune juice, his arm will stretch extremely long so the prune juice will land in his cup. *The painting Starry Night appears hanging above Weisz's bed in his cabin. *As well as Counterfeit Island, Mystery Train Island is a whodunit-themed island. *Mystery Train Island is the 4th island to have a bathroom (or 'water closet', as it's called on Mystery Train Island) after Time Tangled Island, Super Power Island, and Shrink Ray Island. *When dressing up as the Porter, all you have to do is put on the hat or any one part of the disguise. *In the Dining Car, you can see a bottle identical to one in the B.A.D. Bistro, on Spy Island. *Also in the Dining Car, there is Soda Pop like one in D.C. Diner. *Mystery Train Island is the second island to have a character change looks when ever you do. The first is Time Tangled Island. The Porter changes to look just like you. And in Time Tangled Island, your future self changes as well. *Mystery Train Island is the third island to have words in French. the first is Time Tangled Island and the second is Counterfeit Island. *During a visit to Farmington, Utah during his World Domination Tour, Dr. Hare references Mystery Train Island by saying "They say there is a Ferris Wheel on Mystery Train, so I thought I'd check this one out." *The Freight Car has many easter eggs in it. Here is a list of them: **A Harp **A Vase of a Woman **A Bongo **A Spiral Tree **The Instument of the Mangbetu Tribe **A Lute **A Telescope **The Landskimmer **Henry Ford's Automobile **A Smiling Tiki **A Frowning Tiki **A Girl's Nabootian Mask **A Board with Leopard's Skin Hung on it **A Boy's Nabootian Mask **A Potted Fern **A Bison's Head on a Plaque **A Statue of a Girl **The Second Governor's Portrait **A Statue of a Boy **A Potted Cactus **Governor Roland's Portrait **A Vase of a Soldier **A Green Barrel with Cactuses on it *Mystery Train Island is the 2nd island to be set in the past with numerous historical figures, the first being Time Tangled Island. **George Ferris is real and actually created the Ferris Wheel. **Thomas Edison is an author and inventor that is real. **Nikola Telsa is a real scientist. **Mark Twain is a real author and humorist. **Susan B. Anthony was a real woman's rights promoter. **Gustave Eiffel really invented the Eiffel tower. **Eric Weisz/ Harry Houdini was a real magician. *Mystery Train Island was briefly seen on a television news report on Super Villain Island. *Mademoiselle Moreau claims she does not know how to swim. However, she swims perfectly fine while she is in the tank making this a continuity error. *After completing this island, the man in the blue top hat says, "Want to start the island over again? Open your island map and press "Restart Island." This is the first time the island map and restart tool have ever been mentioned in-game. Photo Album Photos I Didn't do It.JPG|I Didn't do It/Framed! The Devil in the Details.JPG|The Devil Is In The Details/The Truth Will Set You Free Escape Artists.JPG|Escape Artists/This Trap Sprang a Leak All's Fair at the World's Fair.JPG|All's Fair at the World's Fair/A Victory for the Whole World On the Map On the Poptropica Map, Mystery Train Island is located: *'To the right of:' Game Show Island *'Below:' None *'To the left of:' Wild West Island *'Above:' Wimpy Wonderland Island On the App Mystery Train Island is part of the Poptropica App, and is purchasable for 99¢. Features Island Guide * Items *Le Monde Goals * Bosses * Memorable Quotes Gallery You're on the Case.jpg|You're on the case! Outside the Reverie Lounge.JPG|Outside the Reverie Lounge MTMS.jpg|Part of Mystery Train Island's Main Street MT.jpg|Mystery Train Island's Symbol: The John Bull MysteryTrainIslandAfterSuperVillainIslandIslandDestruction.png|Mystery Train Island as shown on TV after Zeus's destructive reign during the events of Super Villain Island. HareTravelsMysteryTrainReference.png|Dr. Hare's reference to Mystery Train Island while visiting Farmington, Utah. Ramp.png|A Poptropican pushing Edison's suitcase up a ramp. Mystery train costume 2.png|Mystery Train Inspector costume for members Videos Mystery Train Island's commercial preview|The official trailer for Mystery Train Island. The Mystery Train Departs|The mystery train leaves the station. A Full Mystery Train Island Walkthrough|A full walkthrough for Mystery Train Island by The Poptropican. Previews On the Daily Pop Wind Advisory.JPG Whodunit.JPG Turn, Turn, Turn.JPG Trapped In The Closet.JPG Training Day.JPG Train Tricks.JPG Train Attraction.JPG Tiny Dancers.JPG This Strange Device.JPG This Mortal Coil.JPG The Moving Room.JPG Take The Red Eye.JPG Storyboards.JPG Stealers Wheel.JPG Station Stop.JPG Something Is Sketchy.JPG Sleeping Car.JPG Rolling Rocks.JPG Plane To See.JPG Pit Stop.JPG Meals On Wheels.JPG Lounge Act.JPG Looking For A Passenger.JPG Lockdown.JPG Like A Freight Train.JPG Itemized Deductions.JPG In The Club.JPG Horseshoes.JPG Go Loco.JPG Coach Class.JPG Cast Of Characters.JPG Bridge And Tunnel.JPG Barn Storming.JPG All Is Fair.JPG On the Creator's Blog ' Announcing the New Poptropica Island.PNG Climb Aboard the Mystery Twain.PNG g.PNG Counting Down the Seconds to Myster Train.PNG D.C. Diner is Coming.JPG Freight Car Puzzle; The Answers.PNG May I take your Order.JPG More Details on Mystery Train Island.PNG Mystery Train is Now Available.PNG Mystery Train is Now Available to All.PNG Mystery Train Open this Friday.PNG Play D.C. Diner Now.JPG Poptropica Tips and Tricks; D.C. Diner.PNG The Mystery Train Journey Begins.PNG Watch Mystery Train Trailer.PNG What's in the Freight Car.PNG Your Mystery Train Departure Time.PNG Giving Thanks.png ' On Poptropica Tours PoptropicaToursMTPreview1.png PoptropicaToursMTPreview2.png PoptropicaToursMTPreview3.png PoptropicaToursMTPreview4.png PoptropicaToursMTPreview5.png PoptropicaToursMTPreview6.png PoptropicaToursMTPreview7.png Reviews *'Magnusgn: '''This Island was my favorite, I love the 'whodunit' theme. The difficulty was great, especially if you just started Poptropica. 10/10! *'Random Poptropica Fan: Mystery Train Island is a spectacular mystery adventure that leaves you curious. *'Omar: '''I love this island, it was a blast! *'Joshuawesome8: 'Mystery Train Island is my favorite island. It is awesome, especially the end chase on the Ferris Wheel. And I love a good mystery! *'Paultropica6: It's awesome, and it is my 2rd favorite island, after Super Villain Island. *'PenguinsandDisney': One of the most AWESOME islands on Poptropica. How can you not like it? *'Incredible Rider:' I love this island because it is one of the few islands that I will do because they don't give me heart attacks. Thanks Secretsp! *'Moody Eel: '''This Island was so fun, it even compares to my favorite, Super Villain Island! *'Kopzaq: A simply amazing island. I love the mystery theme! *'''Pikachu4807/Super Hawk: An educational island indeed! 9 out of 10! *'Shaky Noodle: '''It's an okay island, 7 out of 10. *'Fearless Tornado: A very fun Island! I love how you have to solve the mystery. 10 out of 10. *'Happy Spinner: '''The best island ever! 10 out of 10. *'Golden Bug: One of my favorite islands, and another educational island. 7/10. *'EA/Dangerous Noodle': This is my favorite island. I love the "Whodunit" theme, and thought it was very educational. Nice job, creators! * Kuromidevilbunny: One of my favorite islands, because I love the plot. Although I kind of called it being M. Moreau. Not too hard either! 8/10! Trivia Mystery Train Island seems to have taken place during the 1930's, 1940's, or 1950's, since those we're real classic adventure times. Fan Comics Poptropicans on a Train Part 1.png|Joshuawesome8: Poptropicans on a Train, Part 1 Fan-Art On the Right Track.JPG|Joshuawesome8: On the Right Track It went better in my head.png|coolcheetah53: This went better in my head... External Links *Click here the play Mystery Train Island at Poptropica *Click here to visit the Mystery Train Island Tour page *Click here to check the Google Video Results for Mystery Train Island Walkthroughs *Click here to look at the Google Image Results for Mystery Train Island Category:Islands Category:2011 Islands Category:Mystery Train Island Category:Poptropica Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Moderate Category:Locations In Islands